


I Mean, I Guess

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other - Freeform, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a new member joins the Justice League, Hal doesn't know how to act. Neither do most of them. How to describe the new member in 22 words- she's beauty, she's grace, she'll quite literally punch you in the face if you ever call her pretty face/girl/woman/lady.





	I Mean, I Guess

February 17

Hall of Justice, Washington DC, JLA meeting

Batman was staring intently at the video footage playing in front of him. The video was shaky, but at least it was clear. It showed a figure in golden armour, with a helmet that covered the eyes and a row of tall, flat spikes along the middle of it. The figure carried a sword that had a hilt fashioned to be angel wings in its left hand, and a pair of old-fashioned weighing scales in its right. Who was this? Batman thought as the footage continued playing. It carried on to show the figure killing a ton of parademons-all by itself. Batman now had a new question-what was this?

'Does anyone know who this is?' Superman asked the group. He too was thinking of what Batman was. He was also thinking that this would a make a great headline for tomorrows newspaper.

Whoever they are, they have great strength. It would be wise of us to meet with them -let's make sure that they are not against us. They could become a great ally.' Wonder Woman looked around the room to see the Flash and Green Lantern nodding in agreement. She too had many questions: what was the point of the weighing scales? , where did they come from? , why where they only showing up now?

'Yeah...about that.'Black Canary glanced up. Few people outside of the Justice League knew what she did; one of them was her cousin. If she told her colleagues that the figure was her cousin it would help them a lot, but she had promised her uncle to never bring her into this line of work. 'She mostly works in Europe. They call her Lady Justice.'

'Then why is she here?' Flash asked.

'She, uh... she works for the navy-UNSC navy. You know the United Nations Space Command. The thing that may or may not exist according to who you ask.' Black Canary fidgeted in her chair. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

'How do you know all of this?' Batman questioned her in his usual, grumbly voice.

'She's my...she's my cousin.'

'Can you get her in? So we can talk?' Jesus, why was she being grilled today?

'I'll ask, though I highly doubt she'll agree to meeting you lot.'

Wonder Woman smiled at her.'Try your best. If she still won't come, don't worry, I'll bring her to us myself.' Wonder Woman had questions that needed to be answered-ASAP.


End file.
